All Dino Charged Up
All Dino Charged Up is the third episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Ivan Ooze's monster on the move, Mary Bell and Vivian met their friends of Sunny Bell again. The Harmony Force Rangers will find the 21 Dino Crystals and Team Up with the The Mighty Morphin, Dino Thunder and Dino Charge Power Rangers. They must use their Dinosaur Power to Defeat the Dinosaur Villains with their Dino Spirits. Pinkie Pie's Happiest Day/Ivan Ooze makes his new Monster At Canterlot High by morning, Pinkie Pie is happy for her first happiest day and with her friends for their favorite outing day. Meanwhile at the Ivan Ooze's Lair, He and Jinxer created a new monster called "Reptillaooze". He was assigned to destroy the Power Rangers. Reviving the Dino Villains/Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Bongo and Tap misses Mary Bell and Vivian But from that moment, Vypra, Leia and the dark magicians revive Goldar, Scorpina, Finster, Baboo, Squatt, Mordant, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Mesogog, Zeltrax, Sledge, Fury, Wrench, Poisandra, Curio, Snide, Singe, Doomwing and Lord Arcanon as they try to gain their revenge. Meanwhile at the Sunny Bell, Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Bongo and Tap misses their friends, Mary Bell and Vivian and hope to see them again. Ransik and Celestia's field trip announcement/At the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo One day at Canterlot High, Principal Celestia announced the students about the Field Trip to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo. At Crystal Prep Academy, Ransik got a call from Kendall Morgan about trouble arriving in Amber Beach. When Twilight, her friends, Ransik, his alliance, Celestia, Luna, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor arrived the Museum, They met with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Android Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly and Tomax, the Dino Thunder Rangers: Conner, Ethan, Kira, Tommy, Katherine and Trent and the Dino Charge Rangers: Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, Tyler's father, James, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Heckyl and Riley's older brother, Matthew to help them out. They even met with Alpha 5, 6 and 7, Hayley Ziktor, Elsa, Anton Mercer, Koda's younger brother, Taku and Keeper. Soon, Ransik, Dulcea, Tommy, Kendall and Keeper had a discussion about Ivan Ooze's plot with his new monster. The 21 Dino Crystals are viewed/Aikko and Florida goes to Sunny Bell Then, Twilight and her friends looked. There were the 21 Dino Crystals with all set by colors and dinosaur spirits inside by the crystals. Keeper predicted that only those who prove themselves worthy will possess them, Aikko and Florida left for Sunny Bell. Soon, Florida and Aikko meets Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Bongo and Tap. Ivan Ooze makes a deal with Vile, Mesogog and Arcanon/Retrieving the Dino Crystals At Ivan Ooze's Lair, Ivan makes a deal with Vile, Mesogog and Arcanon to get the 21 Dino Crystals. At last, A deal was made. Back at Amber Beach, Twilight and her friends were ambushed by Goldar and Fury as they took the Dino Crystals. They must do what they can to get them back. Keeper's efforts of the Dino Crystals/The Mane 9's new Weapons and Zords Meanwhile, Keeper foretold about the Dinosaur Power within the Dino Crystals. At last, Twilight and her friends retrieved all 21 Dino Crystals. Then, Keeper bestowed gifts from himself, Tommy, Kendall, Anton and the Alphas. They had new Dinosaur Power Weapons and new Dino Harmony Zords. They were really amazed. Reptillaooze attacks Amber Beach/The Ultimate Dinosaur Power Team Up Suddenly, Reptillaooze is attacking the city. Twilight, Android Jason, Conner, Tyler and their friends are ready for battle. Soon, The Ultimate Dinosaur Power Team Up has begun. The Battle of the Arch/Mary Bell and Vivian came by the Rescue The Battle of the Arch begins, Mary Bell and Vivian came to the rescue just in time. Then, Twilight and her friends were received new dinosaur power from the Dino Crystal. New Power from the Dino Crystals/Twilight and the Red Rangers face Vile, Mesogog and Arcanon By the New power of the Dino Crystals, The Hamony Force Rangers has gone into their Dinosaur Power Armor Battlizer. With that much power, Twilight and the Red Rangers took down Master Vile, Mesogog and Lord Arcanon for good. Taking down Reptillaooze/Ivan's Ooze made him grow And then, Twilight and her friends brought down Reptillaooze with one blast. Suddenly, Ivan Ooze used his Ooze and made him bigger. So, Twilight and her friends activated their Elemental Power Rangers. Battling Reptillaooze/Aikko uses Flower Magic Then, Help came from the Dino Power Rangers as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers form their Dino Ultrazord, The Dino Thunder Rangers form the Valkasaurus Megazord, Blizard Force Megazord and Triceramax Megazord and the Dino Charge Rangers form the Dino Charge Ultrazord. When they battle the Reptillaooze, The Elemental Megazord wasn't strong enough. Soon, Aikko used Flower Magic to make it strong enough. Dinosaur Power Formation/The Biggest of all Megazord Battle Team Up Then, Twilight realized they needed Dinosaur Power. So, They've formed their Megazord with their new Dino Harmony Zords into the Dino Harmony Paleo Megazord. It was a tough battle with Reptillaooze, But the Rangers finally brought him down. The Extinction of Reptillaooze/Ivan Ooze recruiting some new generals Finally, Reptillaooze was no more. Back at the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze recruited Goldar, Scorpina, Finster, Baboo, Squatt, Mordant, Rito Revolto, Zeltrax, Sledge, Fury, Wrench, Poisandra, Curio, Snide, Singe and Doomwing as his new recruits. With Goldar, Scorpina, Baboo, Squatt, Mordant, Rito Revolto, Zeltrax, Sledge, Fury, Poisandra, Curio, Snide and Singe as his new generals, Finster and Wrench were Jinxer's new helpers at monster making. Twilight and her friends gave thanks to their friends and Dino Ranger Allies Back with Twilight and her friends, They gave their thanks to Jason, Conner, Tyler and all of their friends. Soon, They were visited by Twilight and Shining Armor's Parents, Twilight Velvet and Night Light who got the chance to witness Flurry Heart's next baby steps. Jankenman told the Sunny Bell gang to join the group of the supporters of the Mermaid Princess team along so they have replied by their wish. Twilight's efforts about Ivan Ooze's growing evil alliance Later that moment, Twilight explained to Ransik, Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor about why Ivan Ooze keeps his evil alliance growing. No one got any clue at all. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dino Rangers Dino Charge Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Florida Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Alpha 5 *Alpha 6 *Alpha 7 *Hayley Ziktor *Elsa *Anton Mercer *Taku *Keeper *Yuri *Ken *Ribbon *Bongo *Tap *Jankenman *Aikko Mermaid Princesses Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker *Master Vile *Goldar *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt *Mordant *Rito Revolto *Mesogog *Zeltrax *Lord Arcanon *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Doomwing Trivia *The Mighty Morphin, Dino Thunder and Dino Charge Rangers will make their appearance. *The 21 Color Dino Crystals appears in the episode. *The Dino Villains will get their revenge. *Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Bongo and Tap misses Mary Bell and Vivian and they have friends with the mermaid princesses along. *Aikko wents to Sunny Bell and greet them for the first time along with Florida. *Yuri, Ken and the others saw there was a picture of Mary Bell, Vivian along with the Mermaid Princess team taken a photo by Jankenman. *Aikko uses Mary Bell's magic items for the first time. *Mary Bell and Vivian saves the Dino Rangers and the Harmony Force Rangers by danger. Transcript *All Dino Charged Up (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes